Never had a Dream come True
by Marnaika Marina
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom named 'Kouzuki Kingdom where lived a beautiful, blonde princess of 17-Miyu. But what was going through her life? She had to marry a unknown person but she didn't want to marry this early.So, she decided to leave the mansion.Now, what adventures are waiting for her.Want to know?Just check this out. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Ran away from Kouzuki Mansion

**Never had a Dream come True**

A secret saga

**Chapter 1**

**Run away from 'Kouzuki Mansion'**

The first ray of sunlight has touched the entire 'Kouzuki Kingdom' just a few hours ago. Everywhere was seems so peace and everybody was seems to be happy. Except a particular blonde, whose hair was fluttering in the fresh air of morning and as green as emerald orbs were staring lazily at the town.

"A new day like every day, no change. Nothing new will happen in my life." she sighed.

"Princess Miyu, king and queen are waiting at Grand hall for you. Your breakfast has served there." a royal maid said.

"Coming" she sighed again.

Miyu, the princess of Kouzuki Kingdom then come down from staircase and entered into the Grand hall.

"Miyu, come fast. Your favorite breakfast is waiting for you." Queen Miki of Kouzuki Kingdom and Miyu's mother said cheerfully.

"You absolutely don't mean about us." Yuu, the king (Miyu's father) replied calmly.

"Something special?" Miyu said

"May be" her mother said.

"Huh?"

Miki coughed and said with a serious tone "Actually we are talking about your marriage."

"What?"Miyu shouted in shock.

"Wh-a-a-t d-do you m-m-mean b-by m-my m-marriage" she started to shutter.

"Have we said something wrong?"Asked Miki.

"I don't think so." replied Yuu.

"Mama!"

"Huh?"

"Has it been final?"  
"Yah honey of course. It has been final when you two were born. Oh what a day that was!" Miki started chanting.

"Then why it is now. I have so time to marry."

"Oh Miyu what are you saying? You are old enough to be married."

Miyu banged her hand on the table.

Miki and Yuu became astonished at their daughter's odd behavior. Every princess has to be married. Then what is this for?

"Miyu are you okay?"Miki said

"Have we said something wrong, dear?" Yuu said being amazed.

"Mama Papa how have you decided such an important thing without telling me a single word? Tell me why?" Miyu shouted.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

"Long long ago, the world was different. There was neither danger nor trouble. But that was before a little girl named Pandora came to live with Epimetheus…" Miyu read.

It is a night of full moon. Mild breeze is blowing and our beloved princess sat on a bench beside the biggest window of her room. She was reading a storybook named 'Pandora's box'. To forget the incident she concentrated in the story. The big grandfather clock standing at the corner, struck ten at night.

Sometimes later it struck quarter past ten. Now the scene has been a little bit changed. The storybook was closed and Miyu was staring through the window. She can't concentrate. But what has happened just in a quarter of an hour?

"My life has gone. My life has ended. Some days after I am going to be married with an unknown person and my all dreams are going to be thrown into drains." she exposed a huge sigh. Her eyes are full of tears. Then they started to fall.

"I shouldn't cry. Why should I cry? No problems of my life will be clear by crying" she said to herself. She sweep away her tears and started to read again.

Now the clock struck half past ten. The expressions of her eyes are different. It seems to be….astonished.

"Here is written that 'Hope gives new life to the troubled world. Hope makes all things look bright.' Is that true? Is there really a chance that can give me a new life? Is there any." She asked her. Thinking about all these things she went to bed but not to the world of sleep. She was still awake.

After four hours…..

An idea hit Miyu's head. Her lips curved into a small smile. And her eyes are now full of determination.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

The next day…..

The whole kingdom was gossiping about their princess's marriage. Like others some girls were chatting in the market. They were as well as curious.

"Uhhh! What a news." A girl named Sashiko said.

"Yah! Our princess's marriage. She must look so gorgeous in wedding down." Another girl, Ai said.

"I was thinking about the prince. How will he be?" third girl Shina said.

'Oh! What are you saying? He must be so handsome, so brave." Sashiko said.

"The Royals are so lucky. If we were princesses then we have all these too." Ai said in despair.

"Yah! You are right" Shina said. They all sighed.

In the castle the scene was same. All the servants and maids were chatting about that topic. The king and queen were also happy. They sat at the tea-table in the garden.

"In my life I was waiting for this day."Miki said while wiping her tears. "Our daughter is going to another place away from us. We have to tell her 'Goodbye'. "

Yuu's sweat dropped.

"Miki, she still hasn't gone anywhere. Why are you acting this way..."

"But she has to. Oh-hu-hu-hu" Miki started crying heavily. Yuu tried to control his wife.

But between these all things no one knew that what was going in Miyu's head.

"The perfect day for my plan must be the upcoming new moon. I have to do my job that night. But before that I should find a suitable place." Saying this she closed the door and left her room to find something….. God knows what…..

Two weeks past…..

It is now 12 at night now. There is no moon in the sky. The whole kingdom as well as the guards of castle is sleeping. Everything was so quiet. But…..

"Kyaaaaa" the gate at castle's backyard get opened. A shadow passed through the gate. Then the shadow started to run fast. Soon it disappeared in the midst of the jungle.

**~End of the first chapter~**

Waiting for Kanata? Well he will be found in ch2

**NEXT CHAPTER:MEETING WITH A BTUNETTE**


	2. Meeting with a brunette

**Never had a Dream come True**

A secret saga

Recap…

It is now 12 at night. There is no moon in the sky. The whole kingdom as well as the guards of castle is sleeping. Everything was so quiet. But…..

"Kyaaaaa" the gate at castle's backyard get opened. A shadow passed through the gate. Then the shadow started to run fast. Soon it disappeared in the midst of the jungle.

End of recap…..

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting with a brunette**

"Oi, Kanata. Ohayo Gozaimasu" A raven haired boy about 17 years old named Santa Kurosu greeted his friend.

"Ah! Santa Ohayo" A brunette around Santa's age Kanata greeted him 'Good Morning' back.

The two boys were standing a little far away from the main village of Heiomachi. It's about 5 of morning. The sun just started to cast his rays. As it was early morning not much villagers were outside.

"Santa, it seems that you woke up early" Kanata told Santa being a little wondered.

"Yah! I really am a late riser." Santa replied smiling.

"What woke you up then? Is it this?" Kanata asked Santa pointing out the fishing pole in his fist.

"Yes, you are right. I am heading to the Misty Dew Lake." Santa agreed with Kanata nodding his head.

"But have not you gone yesterday too?"

"Yes, I have but that was afternoon and the place was really crowded. So I can't catch any fish at all." He said with a pale face "I thought that in the morning. It would not happen. So I got up fast. Any way will you accompany me as well?"

"No, I am already engaged with Sudie" he replied coolly.

"Oh! Another trip with Sudie? That's why you are washing her." he smiled seeing his handful of foam and a horse cleaning brush.

"Okay then we may go together some other day."

"Best of luck for catching fish" Kanata Wished.

"Thanks. I really need it. Ja Ne" Santa waved his hand to say goodbye and left keep Kanata alone.

"The days here are really pleasant" Kanata sighed.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

Two little eyelids slowly opened and a pair of emerald orbs seen.

'Where am I?" she asked herself being half awake. Everything was flashing. Miyu rubbed her eyes and found that in lieu of her luxurious bed she was lying underneath of a big tree.

"Oh! I recollect. I ran away from the mansion late at night and went straight to the forest." Miyu thought. She ran about all the night when it was down she stopped and laid. She was really tired to go to her dream world,

"Grrr…" Suddenly her stomach grumbled. "I haven't eaten anything after dinner. I should search for some food. As it is a jungle here must be something to eat." Thinking this she started to walk through the forest. ...

"Caw...Caw" Some crows flew away over her head. It was afternoon. The sun was about to set. Yet she had not found any food to satisfy her hunger.

"It's a forest. Here are a lot of trees. But none of them has a single fruit at all." Miyu sighed in despair.

From the morning she went through the forest. She had seen so many animals like rabbits, deers, squirrel etc. which made her very happy. In the way she found a fountain to quench her thirst. But no food had found. For a lack of food she felt uneasy. She had never felt this position. As a princess she always got those when she want that. But now she had to spend her all day just for some food. She always thought about not being a useless queen who locked up in the castle. She wanted to feel the circumstances where her dear people live. But now she could clearly understand it's is harder than she thought.

Suddenly for being unconscious she fell down on the ground.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

Miyu awoke after sometime smelling a weird smell. She opened her heavy eyelashes and found that she had fallen into mud. Her pale yellow knee-length, neckline, fluffy handed dress got drenched with muddy water and it stunk.

"Oww! What a bad smell" she said in hesitation. Then she stood up and thought "I can't sit here patiently. I have to find a village where I can get some food." Thinking this she looked at her front. The sun set down and sky was red. The forest was silent signaling bad sensation.

After that Miyu looked all around. She was stood beside a mud tank. The tank was in the middle of some trees. So, the side of the tank was empty like a meadow. Then Miyu observed two paths through the woods at extremely their opposite side. "If I came from the west then my front must be the east." she said seeing the sunset. Then she started to walk to the east. But when she reached to the path, a bush beside was trembling.

"What is that? Must be some cute animals." She said curiously. She walked two steps to the bush. Suddenly a cold wave went through her spine. She found some pair of bright red eyes staring at her.

"Hyenas!"She surprised. She took back three steps and move behind and started to run as fast as she could. She ran and ran until she noticed a big stone in front of her. Seeing this she really became apprehend. Then she looked behind and saw a hound of hyenas getting out their tongues filled with saliva of hunger. Then she looked ahead again saw a huge rock. She gulped"There must be no chance for my life. Kami-sama, please help me" Miyu shouted in fear. In this circumstances she felt unwell and was about to close her eyes and fainted. Before being fully unconscious se just watched a piercing ray thundering in front of her.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Miyu heard a masculine voice calling her. She opened her eyes halfly but everything was flashing. She rubbed her eyes and saw a handsome brunette staring fixedly at her. Then she understood her position that she was laying under his gaze. She stood up instantly. "But who is he" she thought.

"Hmm, I think" the brunette stood up as well "I have asked who you are?" But Miyu was still in amazement that she was alive. She did not reply.

"Hey are you dumb and deaf?" his this question brought her reality."I am not dumb. I was surprised that I am alive."

"Yah, A girl, trotting in woods all alone must not be alive." He replied pushing his hands into his pant pockets and closed eyes.

"Huh?" Miyu's eyes got widened at his comment.

Kanata stepped behind to her front with two narrowed eyes. "You really are a deaf."

Miyu got very angry. She is a 'princess' and no one would ever dare to speak with her that rudely. But clutching her skirt firmly and exposed a huge sigh to control her anger. "Miyu be cool. He is the one who saved your life; you must be polite to him."

"Well you have not answered yet who you are?" And what are you doing here in the evening?" he said impatiently.

Miyu lifted her head up. She looked at her amber eyes and thought for a while "If I told him that I am a princess, he must return me back to so called the 'prison'."

"I am Miyu, Only Miyu" she spoke the last two words in such a low voice that it was inaudible for him.

"Okay then, Miyu, what are you doing here?" he asked mockingly raised his one eyebrow.

"Well" she coughed "that's a long story. But you haven't introduced yourself either." She said smiling.

"I am Kanata." The auburn-eyed brunette told coolly.

**~End of the second chapter~**

Soooo sorry for this extremely late update. Thanks to everyone who have read this story. And special thanks to yashu3793, Chocoangel for reviewing. I promise that I will update soon.

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW LIFE STARTS AT HEIOMACHI**


	3. New life starts at Heiomachi

**Never had a Dream come True**

A secret saga

Recap…

"I am Miyu, Only Miyu" she spoke the last two words in such a low voice that it was inaudible for him.

"Okay then, Miyu, what are you doing here?" he asked mockingly lifted his one eyebrow.

"Well" she coughed "that's a long story. But you haven't introduced yourself either." She said smiling.

"I am Kanata." The auburn-eyed brunette told coolly.

End of recap…..

**Chapter 3**

**New life starts at Heiomachi**

"Kanata? Only Kanata? Has he not a surname? Well it will be better not to ask him because if I ask then I have to mine also. It doesn't make sense." Miyu thought lowered her head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Umm, could you tell me which is the nearest village from here?"

"It is Heiomachi. Follow this path and you will find it." He replied grabbing his horse's lace.

"Where are you going?"

"To my home, Heiomachi. Of course."

"You are going there too. May I go with you umm. I mean would you accompany me." She hesitated to ask him.

He sighed. "I don't want to throw someone in an unsecured place." He rode on his horse and pulled the lace making the horse a sharp neigh. "But if you can." He smirked.

"Hey, wait can't you allow me to get a ride." she moaned.

"Well, I can't. I don't offer an ugly, fully drenched with mud type of animal to go along with me on a horse." He pulled the lace again and this time it started to run.

'What? How did he dare to call me an animal? He must save my life but he is not so warm-hearted. I have no intention to go with him but I either I have no choice.' She thought.

"Okay then I can go by myself." Miyu humped.

The sun went back home, the horizon making his friend, sky blush at him. Along with the sun, all the folk of birds went home twittering.

"How long we have to go more! We have been wandering for about one hour you know." She said panting.

"More 30 minutes." He answered calmly.

"What more 30 minutes…..Hey look Is that Heiomachi?"Miyu yelled at the sight of some lights seemed to village houses.

"Yah! It is. Don't tell me you are already tired?" he smirked.

"Then why we have to go half an hour. It seems so near." She retorted.

"You should know that which seems to be near must not be always near." He said wisely.

"What a jerk! He referred me as an animal earlier and now he is advising me like I do know nothing at all. What does he think about himself?" Miyu said in her mind, not uttering a single word. Because she knew if she does she will fall in more danger.

After five minutes' walk they reached the village. Miyu surprised.

"You told me that it was still half an hour."

He could not but smirk.  
"Aggh. He told me a lie. A little brat, an idiot." She thought while gritting her teeth.

"Then I am leaving." Kanata said kicking the horse.

"Would you please grant me another favour?" Miyu asked clasping and with a puppy dog face.

"Geez. Now WHAT?" Kanata said in disgust.

"I am so all alone. Please give me a shelter to stay for this night." She begged.

Kanata sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, But after that please don't ask me for further help."

"Yes of course." She grinned.

After a while they stopped in front of a small but nicely decorated two stored cottage. Miyu saw a little flower garden in front containing many types of flower including hyacinth, lily, marigold, roses of different colours. Mean while Kanata knocked the door. After sometimes waiting a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, in her mid twenties opened the door.

"Good evening Kanata-san but what are you doing here IN 8 PM"Is there any problem?" she asked worriedly.

"Ahm, Yah Mikan-san I have" then he told her the whole story in brief.

Between their talking Miyu thought has he not a surname? Can't he take me there without disturbing others?" so many questions about him popped in Miyu's head.

"Then Mikan-san. Here she is, Miyu." He said pointing to Miyu.

"Okay Miyu-san. You can stay at my place how long you wish. Think this as yours." She welcomed Miyu with a warm smile. She got away from the door that Miyu could enter. She saw Kanata vanishing in the road. Ten she entered into the house with a little bit hesitation.

Miyu found a good smell coming from the next room. Smelling this she remembered that she starved for the whole day as her stomach ached in hunger. So she went the room and discovered that that was a dining room with a small wooden table, full of many food staffs.

"Muffins, cookies, cakes, strawberry pies! Wowww. May I eat these?" Miyu asked with widened, glittering eyes.

"Yes of course" Mikan nodded smiling.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

There was no cloud in the sky. The sun had started to cast his rays freely, ordering to wake up. Some sun rays touched the window pane and made their way to pass through it. Then the sun rays fell on a blonde's face making her eyebrows itched.

"Agh! The sunlight." The blonde complained while covering her face with the back of her bare arm.

"Miyu-san. You are waken up already!" Miyu saw Mikan opening the door, with a tray. Mikan dropped the tray on a tea table beside Miyu's bed.

Miyu looked at the tray and said "Pastries!" well the tray didn't contain pastries only there was a cup of tea also.

"Miyu-san it seems you have fallen into a muddy tank, you stink." Mikan said with a weird look "Last night you were tired. So, I haven't said you." Mikan cupped her chin seemed to be thoughtful. Then her eyes lightened up with stars.

"But don't worry. I have a dress which you can wear." She said and left the room hurriedly.

Taking a dress from her closet, she returned in a minute.

"Miyu-san, this is it. I bought this from the fair last year. But it didn't fit on me; its size is smaller than mine." She handed over the dress to Miyu and left the room again. Miyu changed her dress and looked at her reflection on the polished mirror of 'her' room. It was casual pink frock with a wide red belt tied a bow at her back.

"It is simple but pretty." Miyu thought. Then she heard another female voice chatting with Mikan with a serious tone. After a moment Mikan came to her room.

"Miyu-san, you are just looking like a princess."

The word, 'princess' made Miyu to leap a heartbeat.

"Anyway Miyu-san, I have to go to the capital this now. I wished to show you a sight view of Heiomachi. But it is urgent. You may go with Kanata-san. Go straight and you will find him." Saying this she rushed out of the room and rode on a carriage with another short purple-haired woman. Mikan waved Miyu back.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

Miyu got out of the house. She started to walk straight as Mikan said. Soon, she found Kanata brushing a horse.

"Ummo, Kanata"

"What?"

"Mikan-san wanted to show me this village. She has gone to capital for a certain wprk. So, she asked you to show me Heiomachi. You know I don' t know anything about this village….."

"Can't you see" Kanata said clenching his teeth "I'm doing something else."

"I would help you. If we two do it together then it will took a little time….."

"I don't need your help….." he shouted and faced to Miyu but his eyes widened when he saw her. Silence filled them.

"Kanata are you alright?"Miyu blincked.

"Ya-a-a-h" Kanata moved his face at anither direction."Okay you can come with me"

"Ah! Kanata arigatou" Miyu replied tied the lace of the horse with apole and started to walk.

Kanata showed Miyu the small houses, cottages, fields, farmers, the little market and at last a fearful forest which shivered Miyu. It was deper than the one where Miyu was. All of a sudden, some sparkling light fall on her eyes. "From where the light is coming!" she wondered.

Soon the mystery discovered. It was a big palace between the woods, the colourful window-pane of which was reflecting the light.

"It is Hanakomachi Castle" Kanata identified the palace. "It's the only mansion here. Great merchant family, Hanakomachi-s live here. They are very very rich."

Though, it was not as big as the 'Kouzuki Mansion', its beauty really charmed Miyu.

"There is one more thing which you may like to see." Kanata smirked.

Then they started to walk again.

**~End of the third chapter~**

Yay I have updated reallyy early bcoz I am such slow. Anyway I want to thanks yashu3793 whose revies inspired me. Thank you yashu-chan. I dedicate this chapter to you.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MIYU'S REAL LIFE HISTORY**


	4. Miyu's 'Real' life history

**Never had a Dream come True**

A secret saga

Recap…

"It is Hanakomachi Castle" Kanata identified the palace. "It's the only mansion here. Great merchant family, Hanakomachi-s lives here. They are very very rich."

Though, it was not as big as the 'Kouzuki Mansion', its beauty really charmed Miyu.

"There is one more thing which you may like to see." Kanata smirked.

Then they started to walk again.

End of recap…..

**Chapter 4**

**Miyu's 'Real' life history**

Soon they reached the place."What is this? Just a long staircase!" Miyu's one eye was raised in wonder.

"This is not 'just a long staircase' you dumb" Kanata passed a few stairs.

"Hey, I have told you that I am not dumb." Miyu shouted.

"Then you must not talk like a dumb." Kanata answered coldly.

Between this chat-chatting they reached their destination, a Buddhist temple. It was on a hill-top, from where she observed a fantastic panoramic view of the village.

"It is wonderful." Miyu was charmed. "It looks like I'm the queen of this world." She raised her hands up and closed her eyes, to feel the fresh air.

"What you can't become in this life time."Kanata smirked. "You may become a slave there. That suits you."

"What? How dare you to call me a slave." Miyu flared up in anger.

"I dare very much." He smirked shutting his eyes and crossed his arms.

"This jerk can make my day a disaster" Miyu thought in her mind.

"Ohayo Kanata-san." Miyu heard a gang greeting Kanata. She turned her head back and found a gang with some girls as well as boys.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Miyu-chan" the girls greeted Miyu also.

"Minna?" Kanata surprised.

"Hai, Kanata-san, we heard about Miyu-chan and thought to meet with her." a short brown haired tall girl told.

Suddenly a red rose popped in front of Miyu. "This is for you Miyu-san. Welcome to Heiomachi." A handsome blonde boy knelt down.

"Hey Hikarigaoka, can't you give up your this bad habit?" Kanata disturbed.

He flew his lock "No, surely not. We must welcome new-comers in Heiomachi, especially beautiful ladies"

Miyu smiled and received it.

"Geez, you are a narcissist." Kanata irritated.

"Anyway I must introduce with them."

"She is Nanami Tenchi." Kanata commenced the earlier brunette girl.

"Aya Konishi" a girl with greenish hair, tied into two braids.

"Christine Hanakomachi, I have showed you the Hanakomachi Castle. She belongs to the family." The other two girls were dressed in normal, cheap clothes bur her was more expensive which sense the air of 'money'.

"You may call me Chris-chan." She said politely.

"And he is Santa Kurosu. My best friend." a raven haired boy with two small eyes.

"He is Nozomu Hikarigaoka" the welcomer blonde, in Kanata's language the narcissist boy.

Miyu became happy beyond measure that she had made so many friends this early.

"Ne Kanata-san we were thinking to enjoy a barbecue party lake side." Aya suggested.

"Oh! I have forgotten to show her the lake. In this chance she can watch the also." Kanata said.

"Okay then let's gathered the necessary things and meet at the lake." Nanami cheered up.

"And I will bring my fishing pole and extras, so that we can catch some fish there. It will be great fun." Santa said excitedly.

"Let's meet at the Misty Dew Lake."Kanata told.

"Yeah" all shouted raising their fists.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

"It is so-sooooo a-a-awesome" Miyu's mouth gaped in bewilderment.

They are standing right beside the Misty Dew Lake. A sprawling lake the water of which was so transparent that that the pebbles were visible. As it was so came and the mellow morning sunlight reflected on it, from a far it seemed to be a big mirror. The surrounding was marvelous, just in the middle of the jungle, birds were chirping. Miyu could imagine that she reached to Heaven.

"Oi Miyu, close your mouth either you can catch a fly." Kanata teased.

"Kanata-a-a stop teasing me" Miyu threw a death glare at him.

"You two please stop." Nanami ordered.

"Let's make our meal right Miyu-chan." Aya asked.

'They are making food. But what should I do? I do know nothing about cooking." She thought with a frightened look in face.

"Miyu-chan what happened?" Aya and Nanami chorused.

"Actually I'm not good in cooking." She uttered but enough for everyone to hear.

"What more we can get from a loser." Kanata smirked closing his eyes seemed to be boastful.

"I'M NOT A LOSER" Miyu shouted.

"Then prove it." Kanata challenged.

Every one sweat dropped at their constant argument.

"Make a pumpkin dish."

"Huh? Pumpkin? Why pumpkin?" Miyu blinked with a blank look and a question mark over her head.

"Because because I like it." He muttered the last three words so lightly that except Miyu no-one could hear.

'He likes pumpkin? What a typical choice?' she thought.

"Okay fine I'll make it." Miyu accept the challenged.

"Without anyone's help." Kanata threw a condition.

"Yah yah" Miyu groaned.

"Kanata while the girls are cooking other items let's catch some fishes." Santa said cheerfully.

"Oi Santa why are you so excited? Don't you catch fish here almost every day?" Kanata asked raising his eyebrows.

"The lake's fishes are so tasty" Santa licked his lips and his eyes widened like a big plate.

"Have you ever eaten here's fishes" Kanata enquired narrowing his eyes.  
Santa hung his head down and some blue lines formed over his head. "No"

Hearing his reply they all started to laugh whole heartedly.

**~Never had a Dream come True~**

It was midday. The sun's power got increased which made the temperature hotter. And this made everybody to sweat heavily. Though as well as others our gang had sweated, they had completed their works.

"We are done. And it's time for digging them." Aya grinned.  
"And also the time for Miyu's test" Kanata concluded.

Then they all sat on the grassy ground beside the lake for eating their meal. "Itadakimasu" they chorused. Everyone was gossiping except Miyu. She remained silent. "God knows, what I have made."

All plates were finished and every food container was empty. Without a can in which was pumpkin made by Miyu. Miyu served it on a plate and handed it over to Kanata.

"What the hell have you made?" Kanata choked to see the condition of the food. "It's almost burned. How have you called it 'a dish'?"

"I accept my defeat. I can't cook" Miyu lowered her head and her some tear-drops fell from her glamorous emerald orbs.

"I've told you. You should've accepted your defeat before." Kanata smirked with a victorious glory.

"KANATA-SAN STOP IT. Don't shrug her off more at her very first day at Heiomachi." Nanami stood up from her position.

"Anyway Miyu-chan, we wanted to know how did you reached here?" Aya turned to Miyu.

Hearing the question, Miyu swept her tears away. She was ready for the question. She started a painful, emotional, heart-touching story, she read earlier."This is really a long story. I've to start from the first. I am from the south coast of this kingdom. My parents and I lived near the shore. We had a big house there. My father was a merchant and a sailor. He went to voyages for two or three months. And every time he gave me some unique things. He had a personal ship named 'Santa Maria'. My mother also helped him. Sometimes she went with him too; leave me in a care of my grandmother."

"But my life's **U** tern stared from a stormy night. It was a July evening Wind was blowing strong. The entire sky was full of dark clouds which could burst anytime. But that was the day my father had to go. There were many things to do. So, my mother escorted him. I pleaded them not to go. But they didn't listen to my words. And" she sniffed. "next week the structure of 'Santa Maria' in dilapidated condition. No one was rescued from the fatal accident. Hearing this news my beloved grandmother passed away. From the very day I became alone in that engulfing house. And my father's rivals started to try to kill me, that they can occupy his wealth. So, I decided to leave in disguise and started to go here and there like a tramp. Thus I reach here." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Everyone gulped at the story and their eyes widened in shock. They didn't find any word to reply. Miyu felt awkward. 'Did this story touch their heart so much?"

"Guys….."

"We felt so sorry for you Miyu-chan." Aya sobbed.

"No need for sympathy till I've great friends like you? I'll not feel agony with your company. Will I"

"Absolutely not" Nanami and Aya hugged Miyu tightly.

**~End of the forth chapter~**

Read the ch3 again if you haven't understood this chapter. I'll be late for updating the ch5. But I'll try my best.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LOST IN THE SEA OF HUMAN**


End file.
